Triple Turbo: Ultimate Kart XZS
by KhaosOmega
Summary: When a 22-trio Mario Kart league is formed trios from several dimensions sign up for the special trio-based variation of Double Dash. Dimensions with entrants include Dragon Ball Z with Team Goku, four Sonic the Hedgehog-based teams, the Mushroom world (naturally), WWE, and Galaxy Angel (via the Amethyst Angel, on ZK3). Rated K for now, might go T later on.


**Disclaimer: The following is a KhaosOmega fanfic. This is a crossover between WWE and the Mario Kart series, following the events of a yet-unmade Mario Kart: Triple Turbo (basically a three-racer-per-kart Double Dash variation). Two WWE trios enter the ultimate Triple Turbo racing tour, along with a third trio of random competitors. But with the extremely formidalbe ZK3 (partially owned by me, as the trio consists of two pseudo-OCs based on Nintendo characters and the Amethyst Angel (a BROCCOLI-owned character with a look and codename of my creation) and the Nova sisters (three true OCs of mine) this competition will be intense.**

**All references not owned by me belong to their respective owners, though the plot is mine. Please support the official release.**

**Chapter 1: Triple Turbo Team Set-ups**

It all started in the Mushroom Kingdom one day. Peach was writing a list of entrants for a new, three-per-team Mario Kart league, dubbed Mario Kart: Triple Turbo for the three member team sizes. Basically it was a three-man-team variation of the Double Dash tour held two years ago, won by Luigi and surprise entrant Justin Gabriel, who was the first one to reach the site of the opening ceremonies of that tour after hearing that Luigi's intended partner, his older brother Mario, was ill. Justin had gotten there on one of his off nights in the WWE, teleporting to the Mushroom Kingdom mid-450, and when he returned a week later, he had his own gold trophy for his overall victory as proof of where he had disappeared to (Nexus teammate Heath Slater had seen him pull off the teleportation trick when he left; Nexus had since folded, and Heath was now leader of a new trio calling themselves 3MB). Mario, meanwhile, was looking at the list of teams and making sure everyone was aligned right. This league would have twenty-two teams, similar to the Formula One races of the 1997-2009 seasons in number of total racers, points would be NASCAR Cup Series-style, in the 2011-introduced layout (since there were only going to be 22 teams, NASCAR's 22nd on back layout would be used).

The currently known teams were:

Team Galaxia M: Mario, Luigi, and Rosalina

Team Royale: Peach, Daisy, and Toadsworth

Team Nova: Gamma, Delta, and Epsilon (**the Nova Sisters, three of my true OCs**)

3MB: Heath Slater, Jinder Mahal, and Drew McIntyre

The Shield: Seth Rollins, Dean Ambrose, and Roman Reigns

Team W: Wario, Waluigi, and Mona

Team Axem: Red, Black, and Green (Pink on standby if needed)

Team Bowser: Bowser, Bowser Jr., and Roy

Team Dino: Yoshi, Boshi, and Birdo

Team DK: Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong, and Funky Kong

Team Mushroom: Toad, Toadette, and Toadbert

Team Ultra: King Boo, Petey Piranha, and Lakithunder

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXX**

_Drew's POV_

"Let me get this straight, Heath. You've signed 3MB up for the new Mario Kart: Triple Turbo tour, and we're all on the same team." Jinder Mahal, native to India, told the American-born Heath Slater, 3MB's leader.

"Yeah. You know how we usually mention some music-related event not having 3MB involved?" Heath asked. Me and Jinder both nodded. "Well, this time we'll have a good chance for a music debut if we win this thing."

"Not on our watches." a voice came from behind us. Turning around we saw Seth Rollins, Dean Ambrose, and Roman Reigns, collectively known as The Shield. "We may have some competition from our own dimension, but The Shield will win this thing." Seth told us.

"Uh, Heath, does our entry into the Triple Turbo tournament have anything to do with Justin Gabriel filling in for Mario during the Double Dash league two years ago?" Jinder asked.

"That was another reason, besides a music debut after winning the whole thing. And besides, me and Justin were teammates then when he pulled a mid-450 teleportation to race as Luigi's partner after hearing Mario was ill. I know, i saw him pull it off."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXX**

_Bowser Jr.'s POV_

"Hey, dad, this new Triple Turbo tour's our chance to win a Mario Kart league after all our other tries. And you chose Roy as our third member because he has something besides his shell concerning near the head area in his sunglasses, like me and my bandanna. Also, we'll have someone in all three of the older leagues' weight classes; light for me, Roy would probably be a middle, while your massive size made you a heavyweight. After all, such big size seems fitting for my dad." i said.

"Thanks, Junior. And Roy earned the third spot on our team in a showdown with the other six Koopalings, as you were an automatic choice for a member of Team Bowser from our teaming in the Double Dash league. We still have a month to prepare, it'll be a 22-team race and we only have twelve so far. But some of these other entrants i haven't heard of before."

"Well, dad, 3MB and The Shield are WWE trios who've decided to sign up for the Triple Turbo tour - one of 3MB's members, Heath Slater, was a teammate to Luigi's backup teammate Justin Gabriel during the Double Dash tour two years ago - and Team Nova is a three-girl team whose members you should know from the Double Dash tournament the year before Justin entered as an emergency replacement for Mario." Roy said as he entered the area.

"Wait, Gamma's entering alongside her siblings Delta and Epsilon? That Double Dash league Delta and Epsilon won was dubbed the 'Nova Cup Tour', which Gamma played a role in setting it up. I have no idea how they managed to beat that formidable Inferno Angels team for the title that time."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXX**

_Delta's POV_

"Wait, you're entering as an entrant on our team?" Epsilon asked Gamma.

"Hey, i wanted a chance at being a Mario Kart racer, so who better to team with tham my siblings?"

"She's got a point there." i mention.

"Ten more teams need to be decided, so we have a month to prepare."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXX**

_Mario's POV_

"Hey, princess, we've got another team entered. Team Sonic, they call themselves. Trio of Mobians, calling this event a kart-racing variation of the EX World Grand Prix they competed in on Mobius in their home dimension." i said, handing Peach an envelope containing a sign-up sheet with a picture of the members; one was a blue hedgehog, another a yellow two-tailed fox, and the third a red echidna - Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles, who i've faced off against that one Olympic saga the year with the Double Dash tour i had fallen ill before it could start and Luigi went on to win it with the replacement entrant, Justin Gabriel.

"That makes two Mobian teams now, and with the same reason."

"Two?"

"There's a group calling themselves Team Bablyon entering. The only one from that team we know of is their leader Jet."

"I remember facing him. Who're his teammates?"

"Wave and Storm. Wave's the tech expert, Storm the muscle."

"So basically Wave's the Team Babylon equivalent to Team Sonic's Tails, Storm the one to Knuckles, and Jet the equivalent to Sonic."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXX**

_Justin's POV_

I'm watching the team list on a special device my GX counterpart, XQ agent 450, gave me and i watch as a fifteenth team, Team Goku, enters. 3MB is on the list as well, indicating Heath and his new trio is entered into the Triple Turbo tour. At that moment Tyson Kidd approached me, telling me that if i planned on entering he would be one of my teammates. I happened to have a sign-up sheet for the new league, but i knew in order to enter the Triple Turbo league i'd need a third member on my team. John Cena happens by the area i'm at, and decides to be the third member after i asked him about that. Then i send the sign-up sheet to whoever's handling the team assignments, with the team name 'Team WWE' on it. We get the sixteenth slot, then slot number seventeen is filled almost immediately afterwards by a group called 'The Koopa Bros.'.

"Only five left to worry about now. 22 teams to be competing, seventeen already entered."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXX**

_Peach's POV_

"Four slots left to fill. There's a trio called Team Chaotix, another Mobian group, entering. Team consists of Espio, Vector, and Charmy. Vector's the leader."

"Make that three." Mario said, handing me an envelope featuring Amy Rose and Blaze, alongside Silver, as 'Team Silver'. A note in the envelope along the sign-up sheet indicated they voted 2-1 on the Team Silver name (Silver and Blaze, as Amy wanted 'Team Rose').

"So that's four Mobian teams."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXX**

_Bowser's POV_

"Two teams left to enter, and three possibilities for a Bowser-linked team winning it all."

"Hey, who else linked to us besides the Koopa Bros. entered?" Junior asked.

"We did." came a voice. Larry, Morton, and Ludwig approached us, in matching 'Team LML' shirts.

"This gives the Koopa Troop a chance at sweeping the podium." i said.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXX**

_Normal POV_

In various locations race tracks capable of handling 22 three-member karts were being prepped. The longest by far was dubbed XZ Rainbow Road, a supertrack with stretches in several dimensions including an XQ side dimension (ZK3 would have an unfair advantage if it actually went through part of Zelixena itself). Then one last slot was up for grabs, as a team called Team Bean had entered (members were Peasley and the Starshade Bros.). It wouldn't be long before the final slot was filled, by XQ's ZK3 trio (basically Rochelle and Anise, the Inferno Angels, alongside their main ally Dawn, collectively called ZK3 as they could merge themselves into one, a superpowerful girl named Zelikarin).

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXX**

**What a first chapter. The next chapter will show how the Triple Turbo Racing League begins. Until then, this is KhaosOmega signing off.**


End file.
